A Vampire's Tale
by EagleTsubasa
Summary: When Marcus and Agumon enter the Digital World to deal with a vampiric threat, little do they know that they will not return to the human world in the same condition as when they left. Can the Data Squad save Marcus and Agumon before their vampire sides take over them for good?


Chapter 1: To the Digital World

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Digimon is the sole property of the guy who made it. If I DID own it, Marcus would have totally gone to the dark side at one point.

_D.A.T.S._

"We've been detecting an abnormally large Digimon signal in the Digital World, Marcus. I think, with your level of skill, it should be just enough for you to handle alone. But be careful and keep in constant contact with the HQ to give us your position. We will direct you towards the target," Commander Sampson explained to the 19 year old in front of him. After coming back from the Digital World, Marcus had immediately re-joined D.A.T.S. again because when he came back Digimon began to show up again, although in much smaller numbers.

Sampson passed a file to Marcus. "The Digimon in question constantly moves at night. However, it always comes back to one location. Can you tell us anything about it?" Sampson asked, hoping from some answers.

Marcus opened the file and looked at its contents. There was a map of an area of the Digital World with an X over a black area.

"That's the Dark Area. Not much is known about it. I, myself, have only been in it once. I later discovered that it's not off limits, but only a fool would go in there. The Digimon are vicious. The evil Digimon, Lucemon was sealed there at one point. I spoke to a Digimon about it once. He said he was defeated not long ago by something he called the Digidestined. However, another Digimon - a Demon Beast Digimon that is considered the king of vampire Digimon - has kept a castle in the Dark Area since ancient times, and it boasts of such power that even the Seven Great Demon Lords cannot interfere with it," Marcus explained.

"The Digimon signal was that of a Mega level Digimon…" Sampson mused.

"Yes. It's an unbelievably powerful Mega level Digimon, capable to taking on the Burst Mode with its quick speed. It's said to drain it's victims of blood to make them his army of the undead. Has it been leaving the Dark Area?"

"Yes. Quite a lot. We're not sure why, though."

"Hmm… That could be a problem… The undead army could expand beyond where its borders originally were… But why…? That Digimon stays there because it's dark and its powers are at their fullest… Why expand an army with the same characteristics into the Light Area…?" Marcus pondered to himself. "But, sending more than one person into this situation is a bad idea. If one is infected, the others most likely will too. But if we don't stop this now and eliminate the threat, these Digimon will begin to show up in our world and -" he was cut off.

"Wait… This can be spread to humans?" Sampson asked, slightly alarmed at the news.

"Oh, yes. A lot of Digimon possess the power to… Well…" He paused to try to think of the best way to put it. "Well… In Digimon it shows up as cannibalistic tendencies. In other words, they practically devour living Digimon, barely leaving their flesh and bones so that they will wander the Digital World for all eternity; the virus preventing them from becoming DigiEggs. However, they will never eat a human. With a human, those tendencies do not appear. However, vampiric qualities do. They pass this on through completely draining other humans, animals or Digimon of blood. Their senses and speed are heightened and their heart stops. That's all I know."

"So, they basically become the walking undead?! This must be prevented at all costs… Not only are the Digimon at stake… but the human race is too…"

"Digimon in the Dark Area cannot go to the human world unless they are unbelievably powerful because there is a force that prevents them from leaving," Marcus explained.

"But if they are outside the Dark Area -"

"They're free to jump worlds," Marcus finished.

"But why would they not devour humans?" Sampson asked.

"Because any human that is drained by these Digimon experience... a change in their Digimon Natural Ability… They gain the ability to become their Tamers… thus allowing them to Digivolve… Only that human can be their partner… A Digimon will only bite a human once in all their lifetime because after their hearts have stopped, that human will become immortal, feeding on all humans and Digimon around them until their unquenchable thirst can be satisfied. Note that I said 'unquenchable,'" Marcus repeated.

"I see… Is there any cure for the humans?" Sampson questioned. Suddenly he felt a weight on his shoulder.

"There's no cure for the dead, Sampson…" a voice sounded on his shoulder.

"I suppose you're right, Kudomon…" Sampson sighed. "I think I understand now. You can go when you're ready. Good luck, Marcus… and try to come back safely…" he almost pleaded. Marcus saluted.

"Yes, Commander!"

"Miki. Megumi. Start up the Digital Dive," Sampson ordered.

Marcus let Agumon out of his Digivice and they both stood in the Digital Dive.

"Digital harmoniser aligning. Bionic condenser coming online now," Miki stated.

"The co-ordinates are entered and locked. Digital code recognised," Megumi confirmed.

"The Digigate is open. Initiating sequence. Transport in 3, 2, 1," Miki counted down.

"Initiate transport!" Sampson commanded. Miki and Megumi complied.

"Initiating now!" they said in unison. A bright light surrounded Marcus and Agumon and, soon, they were gone.

"Good luck, Marcus…" Sampson sighed, speaking to thin air.

"You'll need it…" Kudomon agreed.

_In the Digital World..._

Marcus and Agumon landed in the Digital World in a bright flash of light. When it faded, they looked around. Off to his left, Marcus peered into the distance at what could only be described as a large black dome in the middle of the forest. They were close but it would take about a day.

"Geez… I thought Nerdstein got that thing fixed to get us closer to the targets…" Marcus sighed. Agumon laughed.

"Apparently not, boss!"

"Don't know what you're laughing about. We have to walk there now. Alone. In the dark. With vicious undead Digimon waiting to tear us apart at any moment," Marcus said absentmindedly.

"Geez, boss… You do wonders for my nerves…" Agumon groaned.

"Oh well. Nothing we can do about it now. We're sitting ducks here. There's no cover. We'd best keep moving," Marcus suggested. "Try to stay quiet."

"Right, boss!"

Marcus and Agumon began to move quickly towards their target. Eventually, they came upon the border of the forest.

"We're still not safe. They could be anywhere," Marcus whispered. Suddenly they heard a noise; like a large, moving object coming through the bushes. Eventually, they could make out two large shadows. Marcus relaxed.

"Darn it, guys. You nearly gave me a heart attack," Marcus stated quietly.

A large lion-like Digimon followed by a large tree-like Digimon made themselves known.

"Marcus Damon. What are you doing here at night? It's dangerous these days…" spoke the lion.

"Sorry, BanchoLeomon. We're on a mission. We have to stop these Digimon from leaving the Dark Area," Marcus explained. "Why are you both here?" Marcus asked.

"Cherrymon sensed you. We came to investigate; to make sure that it wasn't one of those undead Digimon," BanchoLeomon explained.

"I guess that makes sense," Marcus agreed.

"You had better come with us, Marcus. It is not safe here," Cherrymon suggested.

"Yea. You have a point. Come on, Agumon," Marcus ordered.

A while later, Marcus was sitting beside the fire with BanchoLeomon. He was quite glad that the Digimon had not forgotten him when he had been reverted to a DigiEgg.

The lion looked up at him. "You're going into the Dark Area… aren't you…?" he asked quietly.

"… Yea…" Marcus responded after a few seconds.

"Be careful, Marcus. No-one in the Digital World wants to lose you. Especially not to them. You know what happens when they get you," Cherrymon warned.

"I fully well understand. But that's why I have to go. They're heading into the Light Area and they will be able to jump worlds. If this is allowed to continue, we could have an epidemic on our hands. Something I highly doubt our world could cope with," Marcus explained.

"Have any crossed so far?" BanchoLeomon asked.

"No, but it's only a matter of time," Marcus said solemnly.

"… Are you heading out in the morning…?" Cherrymon questioned.

"Yes. I can't avoid it."

BanchoLeomon was quiet for a few seconds.

"… Allow me to come with you, then…" he said finally. Marcus looked up in shock.

"… BanchoLeomon…" Marcus trailed off.

"You are my partner's son. To send you in there alone… I would feel like I was betraying Spencer…" BanchoLeomon said sincerely.

"… Are you sure…? It'll be dangerous… And I can't make you enter Burst Mode…" Marcus asked him.

"I do not care. Any self-respecting Digimon would lay down its life for you, Marcus," BanchoLeomon replied. Marcus grimaced. He didn't like that thought… But he could see that he couldn't argue. BanchoLeomon was coming whether he liked it or not… He sighed.

"… Alright then… You can come…"

BanchoLeomon nodded in understanding.

"… BanchoLeomon? Cherrymon? What would happen if we took out their leader?" Marcus asked hesitantly.

"My best guess? If the source is wiped out, I assume the rest would too," responded Cherrymon.

"So, the Digimon would become DigiEggs?" Marcus asked.

"Yes. And I believe the humans would most likely die," Cherrymon added.

"… I see… We have no choice though. And, as of yet, we don't know if any humans have been infected," Marcus told them.

"That makes the choice easier," Cherrymon agreed. "I think we should all get some sleep first," he suggested.

"Good idea," BanchoLeomon stated. "I'll keep watch first," he suggested.

Knowing that he had the most stamina, Marcus and Cherrymon agreed. Marcus soon found himself drifting off to sleep in the warmth and protection of Cherrymon's cage-like roots and vines.

_The next morning…_

Marcus was shaken awake by BanchoLeomon. The sun was already high in the sky and he suddenly realised that it was really time to go.

So, after getting themselves properly woken up, they both left Cherrymon in charge of the young Digimon of the area and left for the Dark Area.

It was mid-afternoon before they reached the borders. BanchoLeomon turned to him.

"Now, Marcus. Promise me that you and Agumon will stay close," he told Marcus in a serious tone. Marcus nodded solemnly and obeyed his father's old partner, knowing that he knew best.

They turned and headed into the Dark Area and, after walking for what seemed like an hour, Marcus turned to BanchoLeomon and whispered, "BanchoLeomon, why haven't we seen anything yet?"

BanchoLeomon looked down and, for a second, he was almost certain that he could see slight fear in the eyes of Marcus and Agumon. Or maybe they were just unnerved like he was.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Marcus. We're nearly there," he told them. Marcus smiled at him and set his eyes on the road ahead.

But it wasn't much longer before BanchoLeomon felt Marcus discreetly tugging at his fur. He turned to see Marcus glancing at the bushes with a serious look on his face. BanchoLeomon stole a slight glance at what his partner's son was looking at. His eyes narrowed as he saw several pairs of gleaming red eyes peering through the bushes at them, watching their every move.

Grimacing, he clenched his fist in annoyance. These guys were like hounds. They had smelled the sweet smell of human blood and now he wasn't sure he could shake them off.

It was the Virus Digimon who struck first. Marcus attempted to strike one of them only to have it dodge with lightning speed. Marcus was barely able to register that it was a Dracmon before it sank its teeth into his arm. He let out a yell and struck it with his other fist.

"Marcus! Are you alright?!" BanchoLeomon yelled.

"Yea… One of them bit me but I got it off…" Marcus stated breathlessly.

BanchoLeomon punched a Dracmon that managed to take a bite out of his arm before rushing over to help Agumon who was slowly being overwhelmed by a horde of undead Digimon.

"Flash Bancho Punch!" the Digimon yelled, bringing the attack down on the heads of the unsuspecting Digimon.

Slowly but surely, the three friends began to drive back the Digimon hordes that were surrounding them.

But, just as victory was about to be theirs, they heard a low growling emanating throughout the trees that surrounded them, accompanied by the feeling of sheer anger. The pressure of what could only be described as the intent to kill.

Suddenly, they heard a bloodcurdling screech that made everything in the area, human and Digimon alike, clap their hands over their ears in pain as it made their ears ring and their heads become unbearably painful and dizzy.

Marcus, Agumon and BanchoLeomon looked upwards as a shadow with bright red eyes loomed over them from above the trees.

Then, all became deathly quiet for what seemed an hour but was actually much, much less. Then, it spoke to them.

"Hehehe…" it chuckled in a deep, unearthly voice. "I smell human blood… My minions… Leave the human… for he is mine…!" it growled.

A shiver ran up Marcus' spine. Why was he so terrified? Shouldn't he be running at all these Digimon like he normally did?

But, for some reason, that awful sense of foreboding that had accompanied them into the Dark Area refused to leave him. He stood there, rooted to the spot and unable to stop shaking. He glanced at Agumon and saw that he was in the same position.

However, looking at BanchoLeomon, he saw that he had a fire in his eyes. He was ready to fight. To protect. He looked like he had no intention of letting them get injured. Not on his watch.

"Who are you…?" asked BanchoLeomon hesitantly. "Are you their leader…?"

"Hehehe… Very smart, aren't we…?" it stated sarcastically. "Yes… I am their leader… My name is…"


End file.
